fictionwriterfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Baracuss
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fiction Writer's Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley And Then Eve Appeared... ......To hugtackle Dan !!!!!!!!!! †Эвелина ''Навсегда† '' 19:53, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Sigs Hey Dan, I've been trying to get my sig over to this wiki. You seem to have the uber mod skills, so, can you give me some advice on how to do this? XtranormalGeek 20:09, June 1, 2010 (UTC) As well as my Sissy sig D: ANYWHO... I saw, I came, I shall conquer =P A Wild Anus Appears! Well Dan, I have to go to work, but when I get off in like nine F-ing hours, I will take a look see. IshmaelOTDOP 14:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) <_< >_> <_> >_< I'm not in the mental shape to be judging things right now xD umm they be gewdz =D whatcha thinx of minez No flirting ! >_> and IRC'ZZZZZZZZ. Great, stuck with Liam O.o And winking = flirting O.o .kcb;b;d n .cx;v You go first <.< Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:21, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Bleeders XG is taking to long!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 23:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) RP Am I allowed to come into the story now? Or did you guys get far enough to where I'm stuck by myself.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 23:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) About The IRC Kool! I can write about ANYTHING? SPARTAN Rogue 177 14:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Great! I'm getting started, do we have a IRC channel yet? SPARTAN Rogue 177 17:48, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I can't find that channel. SPARTAN Rogue 177 18:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Sonic I love Sonic the Hedgehog! ^.^ ---SPARTAN Rogue 177 18:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Say What Lauren WTF?!?!?! WHERE IS EVERYONE?!?!?!? ---SPARTAN Rogue 177 06:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Oi... Cute, Dan, but ineffective just the same--> and as for Xtranormal-as sad as it sounds, those of us trapped in the middle of no where for two weeks with only a computer, tend to not have much of a life. THERE'S NOTHING TO DO!... *sigh* Me... alone with my thoughts... never a good thing. SPARTAN Rogue 177 22:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC) 0.0 Eve, not kool-it goes against everything I believe, Dan... I do buuuuuuuuuuuuuut... heh-heh-heh I don't really use it. --SPARTAN Rogue 177 01:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Oi OI? what happened to the RP?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC)